


DECEMBER 2, 2014; 3:48 PM

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: Drifting Toward Harmony [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Depression, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Tony is picking up the classwork Bruce missed during the day before heading over to his house, when he runs into an unexpected classmate.See the notes at the end for context!





	DECEMBER 2, 2014; 3:48 PM

"Wasn't he gone Friday and Monday too?" the instructor asked nosily, leafing through file folders in her desk. 

Tony bit his lip. "Yeah, he's-” He shook his head to jostle his thoughts into place. “He hasn't been feeling good recently. But he still wants to keep up on classwork." He forced himself to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. He glanced at the clock when she looked away. He was late. 

Mrs. Conner gave him a side eye, clearly not believing him as she shuffled a couple pieces of paper together before passing them over. He sent a half-hearted grateful smile her way as he shouldered the door open, resituating his grip on the papers and textbooks. 

He cursed when everything bundled in his arms scattered as he ran straight into another scurrying student. Why someone else was here this long after the final bell was beyond him, but he quickly tried to shuffle the papers back together, frustration clouding his senses. 

"Shit, sorry. I didn't see you-"

"It's fine," Tony grunted, straightening up with some effect, the tons of books pressing against him through his straining backpack.

"Is that."

The teen glanced up at his roadblock, realizing who it was. 

"Is that for Bruce?"

"Um. Yeah." He felt a cold, creeping weight settle on his chest. He hated talking about Bruce when he wasn't around, guilt flashing through him when he realized who he was fraternizing with. “It's- he's having a bad week."

Betty bit her lip, her hands searching for purchase on the straps of her bag, fidgeting with them intermittently. "Why don't you just bring his backpack?"

"And admit defeat?" 

She glanced behind him. "Right. Sorry. Tell him." A myriad of emotions flashed in her eyes. She looked away, taking a step back. "Tell him that I say hi," she finally finished, gaze flickering toward him momentarily. 

Tony nodded. "Sure. Stop by some time, he'd love to see you."

"I don't think-"

"He'd  _ love _ to see you," Tony promised, letting more fierceness seep into his voice than he had initially intended to reveal. 

"Sure," Betty echoed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Bruce and Tony are both juniors. Bruce is 16 and Tony is 15. They are dating. Betty wanted to date Bruce in their freshman year, but it didn't work out for obvious reasons.
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
